


falling into your ocean eyes

by beautyandbravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, basically harry is obsessed with louis for 5k ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyandbravery/pseuds/beautyandbravery
Summary: Pretending he’s not about to melt and become one with the ocean, Harry smiles and splashes water into Louis’ smirking face.He’s radiant, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight. Harry watches a lone droplet of water slip down the column of Louis’ neck. He longs to touch; tofeel.“Do you think the moon’s jealous of how pretty you are?”Harry doesn’t really mean to say it, but he finds that he doesn’t regret it either. Not when it elicits the most delicious flush to Louis’ cheeks, one he tries to hide by ducking his head. It’s the most bashful Harry has seen him all day.-Or, Harry's stupidly gone for his best friend Louis and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 541





	falling into your ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something for public consumption pls be kind 
> 
> special thank u to my lil seed✨  
> without your prompt and your support this lil baby wouldn't exist! love u!
> 
> you can find me at [ @chaoticsue](https://chaoticsue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (if you’d like) pls come say hello :) 
> 
> title from 'ocean eyes' by billie eilish 🤍💙

Harry’s twitching.

He takes a deep breath, as discreetly as possible, and attempts to focus on the smooth leather of the steering wheel in the grip of his hands. On the empty road ahead, the sun is dipping below the horizon. The blue sky is blending into an endless gradient of warm peach. 

But if Harry thinks about the settling sun too much, he’s forced to think about the way the golden rays caress Louis’ cheek as he sits beside him. The way he huffs at the sun visor that stopped doing him any favours and slouches comfortably in his seat, content enough to lean back and soak up the sunshine. The way he’s bathed in the soft glow of the sun, golden ribbons of sunlight dancing across the tendrils of hair falling over his eyes. He’s utterly radiant.

“You alright there?” 

Louis’ voice is a soft rasp and Harry would’ve missed it if he wasn’t hyperaware of everything about Louis at the moment. He chances a glance and finds Louis now turned to face him, lips quirked slightly. He looks relaxed enough as his tired eyes blink back at Harry, but Harry doesn’t miss the concern woven into the subtle furrow of his brows. 

Harry turns back towards the road. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He can see Louis’ shrug out of the corner of his eye. “You can’t sit still enough to drive straight. I’d like to get to the cave in one piece, you know?”

Harry huffs a laugh and shakes his head, hair flopping over his eyes slightly. Louis reaches out to slide it back in place, so that Harry’s view is unobstructed. He would feel bad for his uncharacteristically subpar driving if he doesn’t already feel like crawling out of his skin. “You’re very, um, distracting.”

He manages to catch Louis’ slow blinking disbelief morph into an amused quirk of the brow that has Harry flushing crimson. He’s never been one for subtlety.

He hears Louis’ chuckle over the faint hum of the radio. It prompts Harry to take his eyes off the road _again_ to allow himself a glimpse of the crinkles he knows will be forming around Louis’ eyes. He really needs to focus on the road.

“Sorry, darling.” 

The apology slips out of him through a barely contained grin, accompanied by a slight hand that reaches out to tap at Harry’s thigh. Harry doesn’t think twice before taking it in his own and bringing it to his own smiling lips. Because that’s just something they do. 

It’s what they’ve always done.

Harry and Louis have always been HarryandLouis; no boundaries in their friendship. There’s no distinction, their affectionate nature blurring any pre-existing lines drawn in the sand. Always joined at the hips, tactile to a fault. 

Harry wonders when it became a necessity for him to be as close to Louis as possible, all the time. He doesn’t know which of Louis’ soft touches provoked his devotion. He can’t distinguish which of Louis’ gentle caresses kindled the yearning Harry feels for his tenderness; for something more. 

For now, Harry will take what he can get. 

Dusk descends in the time it takes to arrive at the beach, followed by black skies and glimmering stars. 

Louis throws himself out of the car before Harry has even had a chance to put it in park. He leaps over the railing separating the car park from the shore, immediately sinking his feet into the sand. He throws his head back with a smile and wiggles his toes. Harry can’t help his own smile forming at the sight. 

They make their way to the small cave tucked away into the recesses of the coastline. The only sounds that accompany them are the gentle squish of the sand beneath their feet and the roar of the waves. 

Harry takes off the t-shirt sticking to his back as soon as they round the corner of the boulder and into the entrance of the cave. It’s a small thing, cocooned in the rock of a cliff. The stones guarding the entrance are jagged and uneven, and the walls below the ridge arch high to reveal a small stretch of sand. It’s illuminated by the sun during the day and when it’s dark, it glows in the moonlight. 

It holds the soundtrack of Harry’s childhood summers from long ago. He can hear his sister’s laughter against the percussion of the waves, coming in bursts and rolling like the ocean. The gentle breeze here carries his mother’s voice; the way it caresses his face feels like a phantom of her sweet kisses. 

It’s Harry’s favourite place. It made sense to share it with someone who was quickly becoming his favourite person. 

Harry leaves the sanctuary of their cave and walks towards the ocean that’s calling out to him. Waves ahead roar and roll down, crashing onto the shore with a soft hiss like they’ve always done. 

When Harry first brought Louis to his spot, he had only known Louis for a few months. In the grand scheme of things, a few months isn’t much. But with the way they quickly became inseparable, it didn’t matter much either. 

_He watched Louis’ eyes trail the walls of the cave, gentle fingertips following right after. The sun was bright and it had kissed the tip of his nose red. With the way the golden rays glinted off the face of the rocks, they reflected right into the deep blue of his eyes when he looked back at Harry. They gleamed and knocked the breath right out of him._

In that moment, Harry’s favourite place became the place he fell in love for the first time.

The first time he _realised_ it though, was a few visits later. Louis had practically begged Harry to take him back to the cave; had organised a picnic and everything. As if Harry needed enticing to spend an afternoon with Louis. 

_They lounged in silence, side by side. Harry had almost dozed off when he heard Louis’ gasp and a prompt command to stay still._

_Harry went rigid instantly._

_He opened his eyes to look at Louis, only to find him staring intently at Harry’s stomach._

_A butterfly was gently fluttering its white wings atop Harry’s own tattooed replica. The edges of its wings were black, as if dipped in ink. Harry reached out to wrap his hand around the arm Louis was leaning on to hover over him. Louis was caressing the lines of Harry’s tattoo as though he was afraid to startle the real thing away. “Look, we found you a friend,” he cooed._

_Trying his hardest not to shiver under Louis’ featherlight touch, Harry watched Louis extend a finger out to the butterfly. When it hopped on, his delighted squeal startled a laugh out of Harry. Louis didn’t even spare him a second glance. “Shut up, Harry, this is so cool.”_

_Harry was stunned into silence. He watched the way Louis was smiling at his new friend. With the way Harry’s heart constricted at the sight of the crinkles forming around Louis’ content eyes, Louis might as well have reached into Harry’s chest and squeezed his heart in the palm of his hand._

_Louis lifted his hand up and let the butterfly fly away. They both watched it join another swarm of butterflies migrating out to sea. When Louis turned excitedly back to Harry, eyes twinkling and reflecting an entire ocean, Harry knew right then that he had fallen so deeply._

Ever since then, Harry thinks he falls in love with Louis anew every day. Falling in love with Louis feels like home; like it’s all he’s ever known. Between the first time and now, a million moments and a lifetime of memories later, this place holds the most dear. 

A year after the first day they spent together in this place, not much has changed. Sure, they’re older; Harry’s 21 and Louis is approaching 23. Harry’s favourite place is no longer his own since it has become theirs to share. But, Louis is still his best friend; his favourite person. Harry’s still in love, even if it took him a little longer to realise it. Louis still doesn’t know. Not much has changed on that front. 

Harry thinks it’s about time it does. If he doesn’t take the plunge now, he’s afraid he never will. 

Watching as the waves carelessly dribble onto the sand, Harry’s lulled by the languid flowing of the tide. He takes a deep breath, exhales, and floats all his secrets out to the sea one more time. For years, the sea is the only one who has known. Even when Harry himself didn’t. 

He startles when he feels Louis’ presence beside him. His arm snakes around Harry to squeeze his waist. “Frowning that much will give you wrinkles, you know.”

Harry drapes his own arm over Louis’ shoulder. “What reason did I have to smile when you weren’t here?”

With the roll of his eyes, Louis shoves Harry away. He reaches out to grab Harry’s hand before he stumbles too far. “Yeah yeah, I’m the life of the party and all that.” 

He’s all cheek, tongue wedged between lips that quickly shift into a pursed smile. “Are you seriously not going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

Harry gives his hand a gentle squeeze, both in thanks and comfort for his concern. “Just thinking. About things…”

Louis nods; knows not to prod Harry too much until he’s ready to share what’s on his mind. “Not bad things, I hope?”

As Harry recalls every thought that permeated through his mind today, Louis seems to be at the centre of all of them. “No,” he breathes. “Not bad things.”

Louis nods again, slowly. He’s inspecting Harry, trying to discern whether he should be more concerned. Harry’s so endeared, his heart threatens to burst out of his chest. He gives Louis what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

“And you’re sure you’re okay?” Louis asks, because sometimes he can’t help himself.

Harry nods. He means it. Here, with his hand in Louis’, he’s more than okay. 

That seems to soothe Louis, his shoulders drooping slightly. He tugs at Harry’s hand before he lets go to turn to the sea. “Well, come on then, wrinkles!”

Before Harry could think to say anything, Louis’ running into the ocean. He waddles through the shallow water before diving into an incoming wave. 

The sea is shimmering like diamonds in the moonlight and the glow of the stars floating in the distance. Harry follows Louis into the inky water, lets the foaming waves kiss his toes and retreat a few times. He takes another step, and another. 

Then, he dives in. 

Harry relishes in the tranquility of being submerged under water for a few seconds before surfacing next to Louis with a gasp. Louis’ waiting with a smile.

As he watches Louis run his hand through his hair, Harry knows what’s coming next before it leaves Louis’ mouth. “Alright, baby Tarzan?”

It’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes at Louis. He runs his hand through his own long locks. “Why am I always _baby_ Tarzan? Why can’t I just be _Tarzan_?”

They’re not too far out, avoiding the heavy onslaught of the waves but still able to stand on the seabed. Louis wades closer. His nose scrunches up as he pinches Harry’s cheek. “Blame the cute face.”

Harry’s indignant squawk dies in his throat as he loses his footing, momentarily going under. He sputters as Louis’ hand wraps around his bicep to pull him up, belatedly registering the echoes of Louis’ laughter. 

“Don’t drown on me now, love. I quite like having you around.” 

Harry smiles and pretends Louis likes more than just having him around. “Right. What would you do without me?”

“For starters, who would I call to make me a full english when I’m craving one? And-” Louis shivers through a breeze that swirls around them. He steps closer and winds his arms around Harry’s waist. Chest to chest, skin to skin. Right into Harry’s chest, he mumbles, “I wouldn’t have a personal body heater at all times.”

Harry instinctively wraps his arms around Louis, hoping he doesn’t hear the wild patter of Harry’s heart. “That’s all I’m good for then? Breakfast and body heat?”

“More or less,” Louis whispers, looking up at Harry with eyes as blue as the ocean they’re in.

Any banter is lost to Harry now. “I like having you around too, for what it’s worth. I’m glad you’re here.”

Louis’ amused grin catches him off guard. 

“Really? Finally admitting that you missed me, are we?”

Gone are the hushed voices; gone is the moment just as quickly as it came. Harry loosens his hold and shrugs, head ducked down to hide his flaming cheeks. He thinks of the relief that flooded him when he saw Louis again after he had spent time away with his family the week prior. He thinks of the way Louis had noticed and teased him for it relentlessly. 

“You were gone for a while.”

Louis tries not to laugh. “I would hardly call one week a while, love.” 

To Harry, it is. Harry, who is used to seeing Louis nearly everyday. Harry, who is _not_ used to the ache he feels when Louis’ not around. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Harry’s own laughter is bubbling out of him. He weakly shoves at Louis, who in turn tries to bring him closer. 

“How can I, when you’re so funny!”

Harry humphs and allows Louis’ giggles to run their course. Louis holds his hands up. “I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of you. That would be hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it? Of course I missed you too.”

Pretending he’s not about to melt and become one with the ocean, Harry smiles and splashes water into Louis’ smirking face. 

He’s radiant, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight. Harry watches a lone droplet of water slip down the column of Louis’ neck. He longs to touch; to _feel_. 

“Do you think the moon’s jealous of how pretty you are?”

Harry doesn’t really mean to say it, but he finds that he doesn’t regret it either. Not when it elicits the most delicious flush to Louis’ cheeks, one he tries to hide by ducking his head. It’s the most bashful Harry has seen him all day. 

“Pulling all the charm out the bag today?” Louis’ voice is whisper soft, almost drowned by the percussion of the waves. Harry takes a step closer. 

With a shrug, Harry confesses, “So what if I was?”

Louis’ giggle is stifled with the back of his hand. “Is it supposed to be impressing me?”

Harry tracks Louis’ gaze to his cheek, knows his dimple must be showing. It was always Louis’ favourite. “Maybe a little bit. Is it working?”

Louis shakes his head. It’s not an answer. 

“You- You’re flirting with me.”

It’s not a question.

Harry takes another step closer. They’re face to face now, toes touching. Harry can see the way Louis’ lashes clump together under the weight of the water. “You finally noticed,” he breathes. 

Louis’ hand comes up to hover over Harry’s chest for a second before it sinks back into the water. He’s looking away now, face halfway turned from Harry’s gaze. “Harry… Please don’t joke about this.”

Harry wishes he was. Maybe then it would be easier to resist the pull he feels towards Louis. Write his feelings off as a joke that he can laugh at and move on from swiftly. Alas, he’s not. Harry’s sick of jokes. No more jokes, no more deflecting; no more tiptoeing around whatever it is that they are. 

“I’m not, though. Is that so hard to believe?” 

Maybe he should be afraid of the answer, but all Harry could feel is how much he’s thrumming with hope. Harry wonders if it’s desire he sees in Louis’ gaze, wonders if Louis wants Harry the way he _needs_ Louis. Harry dares to reach out and when he knows it’s not going to make Louis run away, he slips his arm around Louis’ waist. Louis’ own arm rests atop Harry’s, fingertips as light as a feather where they rest on Harry’s shoulder. His touch sears through Harry’s skin. 

If Harry’s still waiting for an answer, it doesn’t come. He doesn’t mind, compelled by Louis’ flickering eyes. They’re frantic, roaming over Harry’s face. 

Harry feels the trembling breath Louis takes to whisper; “What are you doing?”

If he has one, Harry wouldn’t be able to form the answer with his own lips because he’s focused so intently on Louis’. Harry lifts his spare hand to trace his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip. It pouts slightly and Harry’s desire, as endless as the ocean, coils deep within. 

He doesn’t dare look up. If he does, he’s afraid he’ll succumb to questioning eyes, pleading, begging to know. Harry doesn’t have any answers. He can only pour his heart out onto Louis’ hand and let it flow into the sea. 

Their breaths mingle in the space between their lips and tickle the skin of Harry’s chin. Louis’ eyes flutter closed and his head tilts up ever so slightly; and Harry is done for. 

When he leans in, the tip of Harry’s nose brushes Louis’ cheek. It’s achingly slow, but he doesn’t want to screw this up. Wants to give Louis the chance to stop him, no matter how much Harry doesn’t want him to. 

Louis doesn’t stop him. 

Their lips brush against each other. Louis’ gasp is immediately swallowed by Harry’s mouth; any pretence of restraint vanishes in an instant.

Harry can taste the salt of the sea on Louis’ lips. They’re pillowy soft, sliding against Harry’s own mind-numbingly slow. Harry can’t think, can only taste and feel and _want_. He can’t get enough.

He fumbles to wrap both arms around Louis’ waist, hands clumsy with want that pours out of him in waves. Louis’ hands slide into Harry’s hair, nimble fingers tugging on the strands at the base of his neck. It prickles, sends tingles through his entire body that leave him weak at the knees. 

When Harry’s hands caress Louis’ waist and his fingers press into the dimples at the dip of Louis’ spine, Louis’ breath catches. The sigh he lets slip into Harry’s mouth breathes fire into him. He breathes it in, lets it crackle in his veins and unfurl every desire. Every thought in Harry’s head explodes right then; whitehot and pounding. 

It’s slow, until it isn’t. It swells and crests, and then they’re crashing into one another. They’re desperately clutching each other and Harry’s curving into Louis with a force that betrays the extent of his need to devour him. He’s clinging to Louis, hoping he’d keep Harry anchored amidst the storm of their embrace. Harry’s caught in a dizzying whirlwind of _LouisLouisLouis_ and he can barely breathe. 

Louis’ hand slides down Harry’s neck to rest over his heart. Harry knows he can feel it pounding. 

He pushes gently at Harry’s chest.

The kiss leaves Harry breathless. They’re so close, Harry can still feel Louis’ breath on his gaping lips. But he can’t do anything but remain frozen in place. He breathes Louis in, lets him soothe the burning in Harry’s chest. 

“Harry…”

Harry almost flinches at Louis’ whisper. He can’t open his eyes, can’t look at him. He doesn’t want this to be over so soon, doesn’t want to look Louis in the eyes and watch him let Harry down easy. He doesn’t want to watch Louis say _this was fun, Hazza, but I think we’re better off as friends._ He doesn’t want- 

“Babe, please look at me.”

Harry doesn’t realise he’s shaking his head until he feels Louis’ palms against his cheeks stop him. When he looks up, it’s into familiar ocean eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He takes in the flush of Louis’ cheeks, the glistening of his swollen lips. The concern laced in his unwavering gaze.

He’s cupping Harry’s face as though it’s a flower he hopes will unfold at his touch. His thumb caresses Harry’s cheek. “What are you afraid of?” 

_Everything._

Absolutely everything about this terrifies Harry. The depths of his feelings, the possibility that Louis might turn him away for them. He doesn’t know how to tell Louis that he’s baring his heart right now, just hoping Louis won’t look away from it. Hoping he won’t shatter it in a split second. 

“I’m so fucking in love with you, Lou.”

The confession spills out of Harry before he can think any better of it. He watches the way Louis’ eyes fall shut as he takes a deep breath and Harry’s heart plummets to the pit of his stomach. He’s thinking he’s utterly fucked it all up now when a giggle tumbles out of Louis. 

He’s _giggling._

Harry’s scrambling to make any sense of what’s happening when Louis drops his head to Harry’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Harry and breathes his giggles straight into Harry’s neck.

“Um-” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m just relieved.” 

Harry can’t keep up, but his heart is about to soar right out of his chest. When he remains stunned in silence, Louis presses a fleeting kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw. It has him instinctively clutching at Louis to bring him impossibly closer. Louis’ looking up at him now and any words Harry is able to muster die in his throat.

“You have no clue, do you?”

Harry can do nothing but stare. So many questions are running through his mind, but the most pressing is; “Louis… What are you talking about?”

An incredulous Louis shakes his head. It hangs and with the way Harry is still gripping him, it’s the only way he could escape Harry’s bemusement. “You just have no idea how long I’ve been wishing for you to say that.” 

Everything in Harry crumbles. He can see Louis’ lips moving but can’t register the words over the hammering of his heart. Harry doesn’t know what to do, can’t think of anything but having Louis’ lips on his own again. 

He cradles Louis’ head up and kisses him. 

Louis’ mumbles morph into a strangled moan; a small, pleading noise. Harry feels its vibrations on his tongue, the way it sets every inch of his skin on fire again. Harry’s kissed his fair share of people over the years, but it never burned him alive quite like kissing Louis. In this moment, the single most terrifying thought enters Harry’s blissed out brain; he never wants to kiss anyone but Louis for the rest of his life.

A particularly forceful tug of Louis’ fingers woven into Harry’s curls pulls him out of the mildly-panicked recesses of his mind. The stifled groan he lets slip into Louis’ lips has Harry flinching back. “Lou…”

With open eyes this time, Harry watches the way Louis’ lips curve up, his eyes shifting away from Harry’s expose the red-tinged tips of his ears. He turns his face into the hand still cradling his face, pressing a kiss and murmuring an apology into Harry’s palm. “I’m sorry.”

Harry shakes his head. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, it’s-” Louis interrupts, tugging Harry’s hands from his face to interlock them with his own in the space between them. “I meant-”

He huffs and Harry can read Louis’ frustration in the furrow of his eyebrows. Harry brings their intertwined hands up and presses an encouraging kiss to the back of Louis’ hands. His frown melts the instant Harry’s lips make contact with Louis’ salty skin. Harry lets his insides swoop at the thought of doing _that_ to Louis.

When Louis starts talking, Harry gets the wind knocked out of him. 

“I knew I was going to fall in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you.” Louis chuckles, shaking his head as if he’s absolutely ridiculous. He is. 

“I might’ve been halfway there, to be honest. D’you remember Niall’s godawful Christmas party?”

Harry nods; as if he could forget the night he first met Louis.

“It wasn’t really that bad, but I didn’t know anyone there besides Niall. And he was too busy roaming around to keep me entertained. But you were there.” 

Louis brings his hand up to brush at the strands falling over Harry’s face. “You were wearing your favourite green headscarf and you were laughing at Liam because he kept missing the cups in beer pong. I remember thinking you were the only interesting thing at that party. You were so fun, and bold, and you. You spotted me loitering like a loser and made me play on your team for the rest of the night. The first time you popped a dimple at me, I knew right then that I’d never be able to shake you.”

He traces Harry’s left cheek, where his favourite dimple is. Harry feels Louis’ thumb dip into the dent when Harry can’t help but smile.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry you ever had to question the way I feel about you. Because ever since that night, I’ve been falling for you over and over. Loving you is intoxicating. It’s all encompassing; like I’m being consumed and you’re filling up where used to be empty. And you deserve to know that you’re so fiercely loved.” 

Harry’s struggling to tame the clashing tides in his mind. He’s listening to Louis say everything he’s ever wanted, but Harry can’t ignore the increasingly distressed look on Louis’ face. Louis feels guilty, but he has no reason to. Harry opens his mouth to retaliate but Louis continues before he could say anything, smoothing out the divots between Harry’s brows with the pad of his thumb. 

“I should’ve said something earlier, but I- I couldn’t figure you out back then. I wanted to take it slow and get to know you without any pressure. But, the more time we spent together… The closer we got, the more it messed with my head.”

Louis shakes his head, takes a deep breath that he exhales through trembling lips. 

“I couldn’t figure out if there was something more between us or if it was just wishful thinking and I- I was scared. I just wanted you, H. I _want_ you. Any way I could have you. And I thought having you as a friend was better than not having you at all if I had gone and mucked it all up by scaring you away. God, am I mucking this up right now?”

Harry’s quick to shake his head. “No,” he breathes. “Lou, how could you say that? I’m standing in the middle of the fucking ocean _kissing_ you. Nothing you could ever do would muck this up.” 

Louis’ chortle sets them both off laughing in the next instance, falling into each other. Harry has never felt this ecstatic; like he’s weightless, drifting like a summer breeze. 

“We’re so stupid, aren’t we?” 

Harry’s guffaw at the drop of Louis’ jaw drowns out his cheeky _oi, you little fucker._ He jabs at Harry’s shoulder, but Harry uses it as an excuse to grab Louis’ hand and bring it to his lips again. He rests Louis’ hand against his own cheek and wraps an arm around Louis’ waist, bringing him as close as he can manage. He drops a kiss to Louis’ smiling lips for good measure, because he can’t help himself now that he’s had a taste. He’s been starving. 

In the middle of the ocean, in Louis’ arms, Harry feels at home. He’s entranced by Louis’ own ocean, can see wind-stirred waves in his eyes. Harry thinks he could drown in their depths. He has. He’s fallen so deep in love that he would choose to stay there, no matter what. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers, and it feels like floating. 

“Falling in love with you was the easy part; it's admitting to myself that it happened and navigating the aftermath that was hard. It’s unlike anything else I’ve ever felt and I didn’t know what to do with it. I’ve been building up defences for so long, but you didn’t even notice them. They were meant for others and you had your own door.”

Harry looks into Louis’ eyes and knows he’s no longer afraid. The softness he’s been guarding is safe to be unveiled in Louis’ arms; he’d treat it tenderly despite being the only one with the power to crush it. 

“I was just as scared as you; I was too scared that I let myself hide away, imagining a distance instead of seeing you right there.” 

Harry shakes his head, caresses his knuckles against Louis’ back just to touch. To feel. To remind himself that this is, infact, real and not a dream. 

“In some ways, I think we did it right. I _do_ want to be your friend. I still want to be your best friend; just the one you fall hopelessly in love with everyday.” 

Harry sees Louis’ eyes filling up before he blinks the wetness away. He thumbs at the corner of Louis’ eye before a tear has the chance to slide down his cheek. Harry’s throat constricts just at the mere thought.

“I’m yours,” he whispers into Louis’ lips. “Not just any way you’ll have me, but in every way.”

Louis nods and peppers Harry’s lips with more kisses. He whispers his own declarations in between each kiss, _i love you_ s falling past his lips as if he’s helpless to stop them. 

They stand entwined amidst the ebb and flow of the sea. Maybe it lasts a minute and maybe it’s an hour. Time falls away. Harry can hear the waves lapping like the ticking of a more leisurely clock, but never telling him the time. Just letting them have this moment. 

It’s moments like this, Harry decides, that he feels most at peace. Moments when he’s surrounded by Louis; moments when their lips meet. Even with Louis squeezing Harry against him and with Harry’s head buried in Louis’ neck, Harry has never found it easier to breathe than in this moment. 

It’s this moment that Harry will reflect on fondly and will retell to anyone who will listen until he’s old and grey. 

It’s the moment Harry’s fallen in love _again,_ except this time, the time they joined their lives to the sea, it changed everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> you can find the fic post [ here ](https://chaoticsue.tumblr.com/post/625807040618659840/falling-into-your-ocean-eyes-5k-by) if you'd like to give it some love! 
> 
> until next time 🤍💙


End file.
